Balance
The power to be in perfect balance with the universe and its forces. A variation of Boundary Manipulation, opposite power to Destabilization. Also Called *Cosmic Balance *Perfect Balance *Perfect Order *Ultimate Balance *Universal Balance Capabilities This ability allows the user to be in balance with all forces of universe itself and transcendent areas or location and control to its will. The user can control opposing forces at once like darkness and light, heaven and hell, existence and nothingness, creation and destruction. Advanced users can combine 2 opposing forces and not be harmed by any force or its effects. This power allows the user to be in between good and evil and develop a universal view beyond reason he or she can also affect many cosmic, mystical, physical concepts and be in balance with them giving them an equal status example concept of infinite and finite, reality and illusion.This ability grants infinite power and can adapt to any thing. Details User is put in a state where he or she is not perfect or imperfect nor bad or evil making one not just be in balance but superior cause one can understand and work with both concepts in harmony. Is also good to state that user may or may not be omnipotent it depends in what degree of balance the user is in. This cannot be confused with Unity because the user is not one with all but in balance with all, the user is also not bound to any physical or transcendent rules life and death. This ability can be considered the core reason for Boundary Manipulation because once the user understands boundaries he can balance them all. Cosmic Balance scale has no defined scale because the result of 2 opposing paths is uncertain in terms of balance. Advanced users can create new concepts from balance by mixing old ones e.g by mixing reality and illusion the user can create Subjective reality or instead of creating user can turn opposing forces compatible and perfect harmony. In essence the user has a way of existence above all dualities becoming a powerful force and incomprehensible Since he is above good and evil, male and female, being and non-being Variations *Balance Embodiment Associations *Existence and Nothingness *Creation and Destruction *Aether and Nether *Demonic and Angelic *Enlightenment *Higher Consciousness *Vice and Virtue *Light and Darkness *Mercy and Vengeance *Miracle and Disaster *War and Peace *Order and Chaos *Perfection and Corruption *Morality Manipulation *Boundary Manipulation (through manipulation of boundaries between opposites) *Science and Magic *Space and Time *Reality and Illusion *Positive and Negative *Victory and Defeat *Causality Manipulation *Omnicounter *Stability and Instability Known Users *Equinox (DC Comics) *Inbetweener (Marvel Comics) *The Will (Age of Myth) *Tiger Talisman users (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Lucemon (Digimon) *The Living Tribunal (Marvel) Gallery Taoism (Taiji).jpg|Yin-Yang, the concept of all opposites in harmonious balance.|link=Yin-Yang Manipulation Taoism (Traditional Taiji).jpg|Alternate version of the Taiji (Yin-Yang). Wuji is at the center. Lucemon.jpg|Lucemon Tribunal.jpg|The living tribunal controls the balance of the multiverse Category:Almighty Powers Category:Rare Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Article stubs Category:Superpower Manipulation